


Vischio

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Il Natale alla Seigaku prevede anche il famoso rametto di vischio... all'insaputa dei professori!





	Vischio

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa all’iniziativa “Calendario dell’Avvento 2017!” a cura di Fanwriter.it

Natale si stava avvicinando e la Seigaku era decorata a tema: lucine, palline e festoni addobbavano gli alberi della scuola e diverse ghirlande erano appese alle porte. La cosa più importante, però, era stata nascosta dagli occhi degli insegnanti, in un angolo poco frequentato del giardino: un rametto di vischio pendeva dal ramo di un albero.

Ovviamente quasi tutti gli studenti sapevano della sua esistenza e ne approfittavano per scambiarsi un romantico e innocente bacio sotto di esso.

Fuji ovviamente aveva subito saputo della presenza del vischio e aveva aspettato il momento migliore per portare Kawamura (del tutto ignaro della cosa) proprio in quel punto con la scusa di una passeggiata.

-Ah! Taka-san, guarda, del vischio!- Shuusuke disse in tono fintamente innocente e sorpreso, indicandolo.

Takashi guardò sopra le loro teste e arrossì nel constatare che effettivamente Fuji aveva ragione. Quando tornò a guardare l’altro ragazzo, che sorrideva maliziosamente, sentì le guance diventare ancora più rosse.

-Taka-san, la regola dice che dovremmo baciarci.- il più basso gli fece notare.

Kawamura aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma non gli uscì una sola parola dalle labbra. Per di più Fuji sembrava così entusiasta della cosa, come avrebbe potuto negargli un semplice bacio?

Si guardò attorno per assicurarsi che fossero soli, poi avvolse le braccia attorno alla vita di Shuusuke e lo baciò con dolcezza e imbarazzo.

Fuji fu più che felice di ricambiare, portando le braccia attorno al collo del fidanzato e premendosi il più possibile contro di lui. Missione compiuta!


End file.
